Frosbite Firsts
by letters-every-afternoon
Summary: A collection of 'Firsts' between the Guardian of Fun and the Guardian of Memories. Chapter 1: First Encounter. The first time Jack ever met the Tooth Fairy was when he was around ten years old.


Ok..uh...hello! *awkward smile*

I'm definitely late for Frosbite week, but I wanted to try writing something for my OTP. Please, feel free to give constructive criticism! I don't really know how I'm going to go about this :')

These characters are from the movie "Rise of the Guardians" by Dreamworks Animation. (I only wish I owned them)

* * *

**First Encounter**

_The first time Jack ever met the Tooth Fairy was when he was around ten years old._

The sun had long set and the moon was rising as the Overland siblings were sent to bed for the night. A young boy with dark brown hair raced ahead of his mother towards his room, laughing. His little sister, being carried, was having a giggle fit of her own.

"Are you sure you can handle her tonight, Jack?" His mother asked. "She wakes up at night sometimes, so if you need any help, just let me and your father know, alright?"

"Don't worry, mom," He answered quite confidently. "I can handle her. Besides, you wanted to help me catch the Tooth Fairy, right, Em?"

"Toof Faiwy!"Emma giggled.

Their mother carefully handed her over to Jack. "Don't make her stay up too late, and remember to turn off the lamp before you sleep."

"Will do." Jack smiled, and he placed Emma on his bed. After making sure his mother was no longer in the hallway, he closed the door and started fishing for something in his pocket.

His hand found what he was searching for. "Look, Emma! It's my tooth!" he declared. "You can do this when your teeth fall out too." He leaned in closer, smiling at her.

"For Toof Fairy?" She asked.

"Yeah! When one of your teeth falls out, you put it under your pillow before you sleep, like this." He demonstrated, carefully placing the tooth down and covering it with his pillow. "And at night, the Tooth Fairy comes and takes it! She'll leave a coin for you, and in the morning, you can buy whatever you want with it."

Emma gasped as she stared at the pillow. She seemed even happier when Jack told her he'd give the coin to her this time, since he'd gotten the coins before.

"Pretty?" she suddenly asked.

Jack pondered for a moment. "…I don't really know. Well, they do call her the Tooth _Fairy_, so I'm guessing she is. Anyway, we're gonna find that out tonight!" He sat against the head board, and pulled the blankets over them, just in case Emma was feeling cold. With a determined look on his face, he stared at the window. Emma followed suit.

A couple of hours passed. Emma had fallen asleep on his lap, half covered by the blanket. Jack was trying to fight the drowsiness, eyes still glued onto the window. '_I'll definitely catch you this time._' He thought.

Just when he was about to give in, he heard a small noise coming into the room.

_Bzz. Bzzz-bzzz.  
_

He pretended to be asleep despite being in the same position he was two hours ago, and waited for the sound to come closer.

_Bzzzzz. Bzzz._

It sounded like it was going to head behind Emma, where his pillow was. He moved his hand slightly, careful not to alert what he believed he was waiting for. And just when it was right above Emma—

"Gotcha!"

He grabbed it in mid-flight, and heard panicked squeaks as he tried to get a better look. "Hold on, little guy! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He whispered loudly, not wanting to wake his sister. She'd probably cry if he did, and then their parents would come in, and, well, he didn't want to get scolded so late at night.

The panicked squeaks subsided a bit. "You came for my tooth right?" He asked calmly, looking at the small creature. It fit in his hand, and it felt kinda like a bird, but it had wings like a dragonfly.

It nodded, hesitantly, after giving the window a quick glance. Jack's eyes lit up.

"So, you're the Tooth Fairy, right? I kinda imagined you a bit different. You look like one of those…what do you call it? Hummingbirds?"

It nodded slowly, then shook its head, and made a half-nod, unsure of its own answer. Again, it turned to the window, as if it was waiting for something.

"Wha? So if you're not the Tooth Fairy, then who—OW!" Jack tried to muffle the sound with his other hand when the hummingbird—Tooth Fairy—thing—gave him a strong peck on the finger. It quickly dove under his pillow, grabbed his tooth, and was making a beeline for the window.

"Hey! Wait!" He tried getting out of bed without waking Emma, and stumbled to the window. He thought it would be gone by then, but luckily, it was still there.

And so was something else.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw the little intruder in the hands of a lady covered in feathers. The moon was full, so he saw the shades of green, teal, and purple well enough to send him into awe.

"Oh my god, look at this tooth! This kid really takes good care of them, doesn't he?" The lady sounded really…happy?

She had purple-pinkish eyes, and there was a long, golden feather on her head. Her wings were a pink blur, and her tail feathers made it look like she was wearing a dress. He could only stare when her gaze turned to him.

"Whoa…"

"Oh! Sorry about that, Jack. She's a bit of a newbie." She said, extending the hand the mini fairy-thing was resting on. "Although, you shouldn't try to grab her like that. Her wings might get hurt."

"Oh…uh, sorry." His cheeks started to warm up slightly when he said that. "So are you...?"

She chuckled. "Well, yes, Jack. I am the Tooth Fairy. This little one here's one of my many helpers." She did a mid-air curtsy, and Jack found himself doing a mini-bow in response. "Usually they do more of the work, but she and a few others are new, so I thought I'd take them out for some on-the-job-training."

"She looks like a smaller version of you." He smiled. The mini tooth fairy squeaked back.

"Oh! Yes! We almost forgot. We have to get going soon, Jack, so here's your coin!" She tossed him a really shiny one, and he caught it with both hands. "We really have to go, Jack, so sorry! See you! Oh, and keep up the good work!" And she zoomed back up into the sky.

Jack tried to get a better glimpse of her in the air. "You have beautiful teeth!"He heard from somewhere, and felt himself blush again, but still tried to look for her. A minute or two passed, and he gave up, instead looking at the new coin in his hand.

He gave a big, crooked smile, and walked back to bed. Placing the coin under his pillow, he lied down beside his sister, and pulled some of the blanket over himself.

"Emma's gonna love hearing about this in the morning!"


End file.
